Closing Time
by MissToastie
Summary: Netflix addiction and late night confessions mixed with angst, humour, and a tiny bit of fluff. - ONE SHOT -


**This is my little thing where I believe Jane and Maura watch Criminal Minds. xD**

 **Also, I started writing this a few months ago...and then had inspiration to finish it tonight at 2 am...and it went in a complete different direction than first planned .**

 **\- MT**

* * *

"Three cheers to the end of the work week!" Jane raised her bottle of beer; Korsak, Frankie, Nina, and Susie followed suit.

"Unfortunately in our line of work we don't technically have an end of a work week" Maura corrected Jane's toast.

"Really? Can't you just let us live in a daydream for like five minutes, Maur?!" Jane slouched back into the chair. "Party pooper!"

"I'm sorry, not sorry." Maura smirked and shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her almost empty glass of red wine.

"I liked it better when you weren't as sarcastic"

"Well, I did learn from the best!" Maura's smile reached her eyes.

"You two bicker like an old married couple!" Korsak laughed. "And I should know!" The other members of the team laughed along with him.

"I pitty the poor guy who ends up with Janie" Frankie swerved and managed to miss the backhand from his older sister. "I'm jokin', calm down will ya?" He draped his arm over Jane's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "He'd be lucky to have ya."

"Here, Here!" Korsak chimed in.

"And hopefully you meet him soon, you aren't getting any younger" Angela butted in as she approached the table to clear the empty glasses and bottles. "And better than Casey Jones" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Here, Here!" Maura was quick to agree. "The last part," The Doctor quickly defended as she caught sight of Jane's glare." Not the part about you not getting any younger" She cocked her head to the side. "Although that is technically the truth."

"And we all know how much you love your technicallities and truthfulness"

"Don't be nasty to Maura when she's only agreeing with your mother!" Mrs Rizzoli flicked a tea towel toward her daughter. "Now I hate to be the barer of bad news but it's closing time and me and the guys gotta clean this place up, the boss is a bit of a hardass" She jokingly nudged Korsak.

"Yes, finish your drinks." The sargeant detective and owner of The Dirty Robber sculled the remainder of his whisky. "Closing time, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

"I'm afraid it will be home for me, it's been a long week." Nina stood and grabbed her bag. "Did you want to share a cab, Suse?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Hopefully I won't see you guys until Monday" Susie crossed her fingers as she grabbed her bag from underneath the table. "Have a good weekend" The two women bid their farewell's and exited The Dirty Robber; in hopes that neither of them would be needed over the weekend.

"I'll wait for you, Ma" Frankie yelled across to his mother who stood behind the bar cleaning glasses. "Saves you catching a cab, I've only had the one beer."

"Thanks lil bro', see you Sunday" Jane roughed her little brothers hair as she walked behind him. "See ya Ma, love ya."

"Love you too, Janie. Love you Maura"

"Love you too, Angela. Bye gentlemen" Maura gathered her jacket and moved to exit the Robber with Jane walking close behind her.

"I know it's been a long week, but are you interested in some company for a while?" The detective fidgetted with the keys in her hand.

"I've had _longer weeks_ before and it's never made me lose interest in your company. You're always welcome at my home. It's practically yours, anyway. You're there majority of the time." Her laugh quickly stopped as she saw the uncertainty in Jane's eyes. "Please don't. It's a good thing. My home feels incomplete when you're not there. And it is to my understanding that they have added a new season of Criminal Minds to Netflix."

"Why are we so interested in a TV show that is based on what we do day in and day out?" Jane questioned; ignoring the fuzzy feeling in her tummy as Maura's words sunk in. The M.E told no lie; Jane's once humble condo was now merely a place for storage of her furniture and what little clothing she had remaining there; as almost all her clothing items were at Maura's home, hell she even did her washing there.

"Because it's interesting to see how differently it is portrayed on TV and point out their inconsistencies; not that there are many." Maura explained as she unlocked her car and slid in the drivers side. "I'd love to sit down and converse with Doctor Spencer Reid."

"I don't know if I'd rather be in the same room as you two and listen to one genius speak to another genius, or if I'd rather be sunbathing on an isolated beach in Australia with a beer in one hand and a slice of pepperoni pizza in the other."

"You could always sit and make fun of us with Derek Morgan." Maura suggested as she pulled out from her park and set off in the direction of her home. "Discuss baseball, perhaps?"

"Eh, Hockey is more his kind of sport. Ohh, we could totally go to a Bruins match!" Jane looked out the window, then quickly back to Maura with excitement. Momentarily forgetting he is merely a fictional character. "D'ya know he does 1,000 sit ups every damn day! Sometimes 2,000!"

"Well you could discuss fitness routines. Maybe he could give you inspiration and tips for sit ups."

"Excuse me Doctor Isles but I can do 150!" The Detective's jaw dropped in mock offence. "And that one day I did 175 in a row so ha ha!"

"He sometimes does 2,000 sit ups a day." Maura repeated the fact that Jane had pointed out.

"Okay you know what? He's a fictional character so just…shut up." Jane undid her seatbelt as Maura pulled into her driveway.

* * *

Walking inside, Maura kicked off her shoes and placed them neatly by the stairs and walked over to her answering machine; smiling as she saw the number 1 flashing in bright red. She pressed play.

" _Hey Maura, it_ _'_ _s Jack. I have Ali this weekend and she was wondering if you_ _'_ _d like to go to the movies with us tomorrow night. I told her you work a busy schedule and Sunday_ _'_ _s are reserved for your dinner with Jane_ _'_ _s family. Give me a call when you can. Hope you_ _'_ _re well. Bye_ _"_

"Do people still leave messages on home answering machines?" Jane smirked as she grabbed a bottle of Blue Moon from the fridge. "Apart from my Nona, of course. But she's old. Jacky boy not a fan of texting?"

"I think it's sweet. It makes me feel like having a landline is actually useful."

"So you gonna go hang with them tomorrow?" The Detective twirled her beer in her hand as she slouched into the lounge. "Cause you can cancel our plans tomorrow. I mean, it's just a TV show."

"I've made plans with you, Jane." Maura smiled as she curled up on the vacant spot right next to Jane; although there was a lengthy space on the otherside of the Detective.

"Okay." Jane chewed at her bottom lip. "Are you and Jack serious?"

"Serious?" Maura questioned. "As in, are we exclusive?"

"Yeah."

"No, we are not. I guess you could call us beneficial friends."

"Friends with benefits?" Jane offered with an amused grin.

"Yes, that." A grin was returned. "I see him as company…y'know, until the right person comes along."

"Right." Jane took a swig from her beer. "Person."

"As in a human being."

"Thank you, Poindexter." The brunette rolled her eyes. "You didn't say man."

"I did not." Maura nodded. "I'm open to what the future may hold." She reached for the remotes on the coffee table and turned the TV on and pressed play on an episode of Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Ohhh he did not dress up as Spencer!" Jane wove her arms and, although she'd hate to admit it, she squealed like a fangirl.

"He looked _SO_ cute!" Maura laughed at her best friends reaction. "E equals MC squared!" She mimicked young Henry.

"Who do you think TJ would dress as? Frankie or Me? Who'd be his favourite detective?"

"Well…you both wear a suit." Maura tilted her head and chewed the side of her mouth. "Frankie is a male though, and TJ would see that as something more relatable."

"I'm badass though." Jane defended.

"You are badass." The Doctor agreed. "I'd dress as you."

"You swapped clothes with me that time." They both laughed at the memory. "Ruined your shoes so my big ol' toes could fit in your cute shoes."

"It was worth it; you caught the murderer."

"And you got hit on twice." Jane paused and looked down to her hands. "By women."

"I did."

Silence fell between the two women.

"You know I never called them."

"Hm?"

"The two women." Maura watched as Jane circled the rim of her beer. "I never called them. Even though they gave me their number…" She cleared her throat. "Even though I found them both slightly attractive."

"Ookaaay." Jane dragged out and ended with a sigh. "Why are you telling me this, Maur?" Her voice was merely a whisper.

"Fortitude."

"Explain."

"Having the strength mentally and emotionally to face temptation with courage."

"I know what the word means, Maura!" Jane snapped. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "Sorry. I just…I'm on edge."

"Because you feel it too." And with that, silence once again fell between the two. Each woman stared at the drink they held in their hand.

"Have you messaged Jack? About going to the movies with him and Ali?"

"No. I haven't." Maura spoke with frustration. She leaned forward and placed her wine on the coffee table. "I'd much rather spend the day with you watching TV and eating delicious food."

"He's your boyfriend, Maur." The Detective mumbled.

"Friend. Jack is my **friend**."

"With benefits." Jane added.

"I'm sorry I have needs, Jane!" Maura snapped. "What am I supposed to do? Sit around all day and wait for yo-" She stopped mid sentence and placed her hand on her forehead. "I don't know why I bother."

"With what?"

"With this!" She gestured between the both of them. "Us."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She had no idea why, but Jane was raising her voice.

"Oh you're a Detective, Jane! You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Maybe I need you to say it! Maybe I need to hear the words come from your mouth!" They were both yelling now.

"Fine! FINE!" Maura wiped threatening tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "You want me to tell you what's going on?"

"Lay it on me, Maura!" Jane stood; torn between the feelings of fright and fury.

"I am in love with you! And I have been in love with you for so long now that it hurts," Maura placed her hand over her heart. "I have never loved like this, I've never felt pain because of being in love with someone. Do you know how often I've wished he was you? That every single person I have been with since I met you; that I've wanted them to be you?!" She stepped closer to Jane. "Every single time you touch me you light something inside of me, my brain fuels with dopamine and I crave you to raise my levels of oxytocin."

Jane bit down on her bottom lip and stared at Maura. Her chest was heaving and she could feel her heart rate fasten by the second. She had no words.

"Philophobia." Maura stated.

"…A phobia of people named Phil?" Jane deadpanned with a slight raise of her left eyebrow.

"A phobia of falling in love or being in love." Maura straightened her posture as she sat back on the lounge. "Cherophobia; an intense fear of happiness. You fear every good thing that comes into your life will screw you over in some way, so you keep everybody at arms reach and choose to be miserable."

"Excuse me?" Jane couldn't believe Maura had just said that. "I keep everybody at arms reach? Everybody?" She scoffed. "How dare you. How fucking dare you sit there and say I keep everybody at arm's reach. I let more people into my life than what you do, Maura." She shook her head and breathed heavily through her nose. "Take a look at the life around you Maura, maybe you have Philophobia and Cheriophobia, I sure as hell don't see yourself happily in love."

"Chero-"

"It's not the time to fucking correct me!" She hated swearing, particulary at Maura. But she was wild. "Okay, so maybe I do have an intense fear of happiness. I hate the thought of everyone knowing how much you mean to me." Jane watched as tears welled in Maura's eyes. "Charles Hoyt was a serial killer with a very particular way of torturing and killing his victims. He would tie the male up, and watch him kill his wife. Because he was a sick bastard knowing how much it would pain those poor men being helpless and watching his wife being raped and then murdered." Her hands were sweaty and her heart thudded violently in her chest.

"And that night, Maura. My birthday, the night of his death, he was good…he was really fucking clever and he knew, he knew before I even knew" She paused and snickered "He knew how much you meant to me. He knew before I even knew. That sick bastard had made it his final mission in his pathetic, worthless life to make me suffer; and not just physically. No, no. Charles Hoyt screws with your mind. Mentally, emotionally. He knew exactly what it would do to me to be restricted and watch him do what he had planned to do to you."

Maura wrapped her arms around herself as her mind flashed back to that awful night.

"He was going to rape you, Maura." Jane's nostrils flared. "He had me helplessly tied down on that bed and he was going to make me watch you be raped, tortured, and murdered. The person I love and care about more than any other human being in the world. He knew that watching him do that to you would have ended my life right there and then. I wouldn't have recovered. Him doing that to you…him making me watch you…it would have killed me. If it came down to that, and he had…he had managed to do what he had planned…I wouldn't have fought him when he came for me." The last sentence was merely whispered. "Because if that happened to you, and you were raped, and beatened, and murdered right in front of me…I'd have wanted to die the moment he had began. Because living without you, I wouldn't have had a life worth continuing." She waited for Maura's eyes to meet hers. "So do I have an intense fear of being happy and in love? You're damn right I do. I'm petrified that if I allow myself to be with you, that if some sick fuck came along and it was Hoyt 2.0, you'd be the first person they'd go for. They could burn my home, burn all my possessions, my car, my signed baseball collection of 23 years, all of that is replacable. Taking you away from me, you could never be replaced. No one on this earth could replace you Maura."

"You have to stop being so afraid, Jane. You can't live your life afraid to be who you are and who you want to be with. That's not healthy." Maura slowly stood and walked toward Jane. "I don't think you realise that I'm all of that already, I'm irreplacable if something were to happen, statistically I'd be the first person somebody would abduct if they wanted to get at you." Reaching out for Jane's hands, she pulled the Detective closer. "With all those risks already there, why not take a leap of faith and be happy? I could make you happy, Jane."

"You do make me happy." Jane murmured as she looked at their linked hands.

"I could make you a lot happier." Maura purred as she rubbed her thumb over the knuckle of Jane's left thumb. "Even if you were afraid, Jane, I could still make you happy. Until the day I die. I wouldn't stop until I knew you were happy. Until I knew that you could openly love me."

"I still dream I don't save you…and he gets you." Jane revealed as she found herself within inches of Maura's face.

"Imagine waking up in bed next to me after every nightmare, knowing I was alive and safe in your arms." Maura tilted Jane's jaw; making their eyes meet. "You could pull me closer to you, and you'd protect me. Like you always have and always will."

With her eyes not moving from Maura's mouth, Jane pulled the shorter woman closer to her and gently placed a sweet kiss upon the Doctor's lips. A low moan escaped from Maura's mouth as the kiss deepened and she felt Jane's tongue meet hers for the first time.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jane smirked and showed her famous Rizzoli dimples. "My heart skipped a beat." She blushed.

"Cardiac Arrhythmia?" Maura's eyes widened with concern. "Do you have any other symptoms? Dizziness? Shortness of breath? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Jane shook her head and couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. "I'm just in love."

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I miss writing, so much. I keep getting these one shot inspirations and I just don't have the time to write anymore!**

 **Misty and I have 8 weeks until our daughter is due, and I just don't know where the hell time has gone!**

 **I hope you're all well xo**

 _ **Shout out if you know the song ;)**_

 **\- MT**


End file.
